srcsurvivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 110
|image=110.png |season=1 |episode=10 |prev=Episode 109 |next=Episode 111 }} Episode 110 is the tenth episode of Sims Survivor 1. Reward Challenge The survivors compete in Winnit!, the "official game show of Sims Survivor". Four players will take part at a time, who will be presented with a prize each round. The four players then place their bids on how much the prize is worth. Whoever comes closest without going over, wins the bidding round and has to answer a multiple choice question correctly to win the prize. If they answer incorrectly, however, the person that came second closest in the bidding round, without going over, wins the prize instead. At the end of the game, anyone that has won a prize will take part in the Bonus Round for the main reward, which is an advantage in the following immunity challenge. Former contestants Aramis, Kristin, Sarah, and Lucas make special guest appearances. List of prize winners: * Lane: Computer and advantage in the next immunity challenge * Chad: Barbecue grill and a new sports car * John: New TV * Tricia: Pool table * Alex: Bed to take back to camp * Cris: Nothing * Shauna: Nothing Immunity Challenge The survivors compete in a plate making competition, which takes place in four rounds. The first person to create an acceptable plate in the fourth round wins immunity. Lane's advantage will be that he will enter the challenge in the third round, when only two other survivors remain. Winner: Cris Tribal Council -- Alex, Chad, Cris, John, Shauna -- Lane, Tricia Voting Confessionals Alex: *LANE* Nice playing with you. Chad: *LANE* Sorry, man. You been causing a lot of drama and I can't turn on my tribe yet. Cris: *LANE* This wasn't an easy decision. I think that the more Fuego fell apart, so did your composure. This game was causing you a lot of anger, and I think it's better for you, and for us, to let you go. John: *LAENN* You have to ask yourself one question. Do you feel feces? Well do you, sleaze? Lane: *ASS-LEX* Lane's hoping for the best. Time to bury the jackass of the tribe. Shauna: *LANE (sorry)* This might be a decision I later regret... but I'm voting for you tonight, Lane. You've shown yourself to be a hot head at camp and in the challenges, and I think that working with you going forward might not have been the best decision. I'm really sorry. Say "hi" to your family for me. Tricia: *ALIX* You were mean to me and you kept lying to me! You are so mean! Lane said your wife was ugly! No wonder you are mean to me! You are jealous your wife isn't hot like me! Bye! Final Words Lane: I knew this would happen. Those guys aren't smart enough to make a big move for themselves. Alex, Chad, and John are the most likely Final Three at this point, man. Shauna and Cris had a chance to break that up but they didn't. The best they could hope for now is that Tricia joins them in the next vote and they tie it up with one of those three, but knowing how stupid they are, they will find a way to f*ck that up, too. This experience was pretty awesome, bro. I wish it could have lasted longer, and with better people, but it is what it is. I had a good time. I don't think I'll be taking Tricia on any dates after the show. She is hot, but she's also really dumb. The main value I saw in her was someone I can put in my pocket in this game. Someone I can carry to the end for her vote... kind of like Alex with John. Unfortunately, she betrayed me twice so I didn't do as good a job with that as I would have liked to. At least now I get to go to the jury house and hang out with my bro Jesse. As much as I hated Alex in this game, I would seriously consider voting for him to win if he makes it to the end. Nobody else deserves it at this point. Cris and Shauna keep kissing his ass while Chad and John are assfaces themselves. I'll be shocked if Tricia somehow makes it to the end. She won't. Category:Episodes Category:Survivor 1 Episodes